Dance With Me
by Lilly Rae
Summary: A dance competition is about to start at Hogwarts and our favorite bookworm is now a teacher, making her a mandatory contestant. Will she be able to get along with her partner, Severus Snape and win? Or will she lose? She can't quite, but will it work? [Abandoned]
1. To Dance For the First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Dance with Me', the hip hop tango scene from 'The Cheetah Girls 2' or anything from Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Dance with Me', the hip hop tango scene from 'The Cheetah Girls 2' or anything from Harry Potter.

For Hermione's and Severus's outfits (or at least what I based them off) either copy and paste z./d/kidstvmovies/1/0/b/4/cheetahsabg.jpg to your browser or click on it. (I'm not sure if it'll come up as a click-able link)

For Hermione and Severus's dance (Or at least what I had in my head when I was writing.) either copy and paste (it's on youtube so type that in first) /watch?vF7hb9CFmjoE to your browser or click on it. (Again, not sure if it'll turn out as a click-able link)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"B-ballroom Dancing? A Ballroom, Dancing Contest? Are you SERIOUS!?" He3rmione exclaimed in utter disbelief. When Headmistress McGonagall nodded that, it was indeed true, Hermione disbelief turned to anger.

"How the HECK do you come up with such an insane idea, Minerva?! Are you out of your mind? Who do you really think would actually sign up to take part in this display of idiocy?"

"Well, about half of both the sixth and seventh year classes, actually. And I am requiring that ALL professors participate. And _I_ choose the partners. And don't worry, it won't be that bad. You might even enjoy yourself," McGonagall said, "and I'm sure that you'll do ok with your dancing."

"Minerva, I took ballroom dancing lessons and competitions as a teen, I'm not worried about my dancing but more about my dignity. How are my students ever supposed to respect me if they already remember me from when they were in the younger years and with this ludicrous competition on our shoulders? I mean, it's hard enough as it is to get their respect being that I'm only three or four years older than my oldest students."

"Hermione, I know that it's been hard on you but for the next month or so you'll be able to relax and focus on something other than fighting your seventh years off with a stick," Minerva said with a chuckle and "Hermione rolled her eyes and joined in.

Then, sighing in defeat, she said, "Alright, alright, just tell me who my partner is."

Minerva's smile dropped off her face. "Well...um, don't be angry with me. You see it really wouldn't work to have him with any other partner. The others would feel too much like he was dancing with an old aunt or mother even. Moreover, I couldn't just let Sybil take him, I'm not so cruel that I would do that to him. So, then there was you and, though he doesn't really want to agree with me, you were the best choice as his partner and-"

"Minnie, you're babbling. Just tell me," Hermione said holding up her hand.

"Well... it's...well, um, it's Severus," Minerva let out hesitantly, tensing up for an explosion from the younger girl.

Hermione's jaw dropped. _'Impossible. No way Minerva would do such a thing to me,'_ she thought to herself.

"You have finally lost it. I was a little skeptical before but now I am positive. Any way, I have nothing to worry about because I just **know** Snape won't consent to this," Hermione said, now calm with a confident smile on her face, crossing her arms.

"Considering that my only other options are a) quitting or b) have Trelawney as my dancing partner, I agreed. I rather like my job and I'd rather leave this 'contest' with at least _some_ of my sanity in tact, so you're my only real option, Miss Granger," Severus said in his silk voice, coming up behind her.

Hermione closed her eyes and slid down into her chair with a tired sigh. Finally she let out a dejected, "Fine...I'll do it."

'_How bad could it actually be?'_ she thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts as she made her way down to the dungeons carrying her muggle duffle bag. Her long robes covered her knee length black dress with mid-calf length black leggings (A.N: you know, the kind that cut off at about the middle of the calf and don't go to your feet?) Her comfortable, yet stylish strappy stilettos clipped briskly across the flagstone floors, reverberating off the walls. They were the only thing her robes didn't hide and she wished that her robes were longer because of it. She pulled her robes tighter around herself to avoid questioning looks from any straggling students who had yet to get to their common rooms. No one knew yet who the teachers' partners were...well, at least no one but the teachers and their partners.

"Hello 'Professor Granger'. Where are you off to?" asked third year Albus Potter as he came up beside Hermione.

She smiled down at the young Slytherin. "Oh, I'm just off to see your Head of House, actually. It just happens to be a very important matter," she lied, though still smiling.

"Right. So, _you_ are going to see _Professor Snape_ about a '_very important matter_' in _those_ shoes? Give me a break Aunt Hermione, I'm not _that_ stupid to actually believe that," he said with a laugh.

Hermione flushed red. "Now, Al, you know that when we're at school I'm your teacher and not just your family's close friend," she chide. "And it's none of your business as to just what I'm going to see Professor Snape about."

Albus smiled and nodded, saying, "Sorry, 'Professor'."

"Very well, run along now," she said briskly with a nod, continuing on her way through the depths of the dungeons...

AS she made her way closer to the vacant classroom that they were given as their 'dance studio' she heard the beat of a Latin sounding song pulsating through the darkening corridor.

Smiling, she approached the door and quietly opened it. Inside the room stood Severus wearing all black (A.N: big surprise there._**rolls eyes**_) Black slacks, black _tight_ tee shirt, and ever black 'dancing shoes'. He had his hair pulled back and he had his back to the door, wand out, flicking it occasionally, the song changing with each flick.

Hermione looked around the room, surprised at the change. It had gone from, dank, dusty, dark, old classroom to a bright, shiny, floor to ceiling mirrored dance studio, complete with two chairs and a table in the corner to rest at.

"Quite the change, don't you think?" Hermione said with a smile, taking off her ribes and hanging the on a hook by the door and setting her bag down below it.

Startled, Severus's head snapped around to look at her at the sound of her voice, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

She was, simply put, stunning. Her hair, which had tamed down a bit throughout the years from bushy and frizzy to soft and curly, was pulled back into a partial bun, half up in the bun, the other half flowing down her back, the bun on top. Her dress clung to her every curve, her skirt floating around just below her knees, her mid-calf length tights framing her long legs.

His mouth went dry as he stuttered, "Y-yeah, change. _Big_ change. Right..." he trailed off.

She looked worriedly at him. "Are you alright, Professor?" she asked.

He blinked hard looking at her again, shaken out of his reverie by the sound of her voice. "It's Severus," he corrected, and she smiled.

"Well, you alright there, _Severus_?" she asked and couldn't help but giggle at the fact of just calling her formerly most feared Professor '_Severus_'. He rolled his eyes at her and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you quite done?" he asked, his mood souring. Hermione, still smiling, nodded with a chipper, "Quite sorry," as she reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Our first dance is a 'Creative reworking of the tango', so let's get down to the basics...can you tango?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You think that at the age of thirty-nine that I can't tango?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was just a question, no need to get snippy with me," she said, "so you can, is what you're saying?" He nodded. "Good, so let's decide what we're going to do, 'cause I already have TONS of ideas," she said and immediately began to ramble off her ideas.

'_This is going to be a __**long**__ dance session,'_ Severus thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hip hop! That's it. A hip-hop tango! It's PERFECT!" Hermione squealed, clapping her hands together and Severus gave her a skeptical look that said 'you-can't-be-serious'. Noticing the look Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you have against _this_ idea? I mean it's the last one I've got...and I kinda already came up with the steps."

"Hermione, you cannot be serious. Hip-hop? And a tango? Together? That's so... insane. Who thinks of something like that?"

"No one and that's the point. The task was a, and I quote, 'Creative reworking of the tango'. Is that not creative? No one would ever think to try something like that. Come on, just...give it a try. Look at the steps I wrote out and we can try it...please?" she said, looking at him with big begging brown puppy dog eyes.

He caved.

"Hand them over before I change my mind," he said with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an hour of explaining and demonstrating, they were finally ready to try it out in full.

"You ready?" Hermione asked and Severus nodded. She took out her wand, flicking it and it turned to 'Dance With Me' and she put her wand away as he took her into his arms and they began.

A.N: this is where the dance would be but I'm not really sure how to write them dancing so just click on the link to watch the actual dance that this is supposed to be - /watch?vF7hb9CFmjoE

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they stepped into the last step, bringing them the closest yet, they let out ragged breaths, tired and out of breath from the dance.

"Hermione, I hate to say thing but... that is definitely the best tango I've ever danced. You are quite the partner," Severus said, his silky voice slightly ragged as they held their pose.

"You're not so bad yourself, Severus," she said back, grinning happily at how her dance had turned out. And at just that moment, the clock struck 2 a.m. Her smile dropped.

"Crap! I can't believe it's so late," she exclaimed, drawing back, releasing her hands from his. "I'd better get going, we both need to be well rested for our session tomorrow as well."

He nodded, slowly coming down from his dancing high. "I guess your right. Tomorrow at noon then?"

She nodded and smiled saying, "It's a '_dance_' then," giggling as she walked backwards over to the door. Severus chuckled as well. She got up all of her things, pulling on her robes as she opened the door. "See you in the morning!" she called as she left.

"See ya," he said to the empty room, a smile on his face as he thought that this might not be that bad after all.


	2. Links Not a Chapter

the links don't work on the story page so I'm gonna put them up on my profile.


	3. I'm Back

SO! I feel totally awful! I've just abandoned so many stories! :( soooooo I'm back!

I went to Universal Studio's Island of Adventure: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and I must say it has inspired me to write again! :) sTart looking forwards to updates again!


End file.
